


A Fine Day in the Park

by Jyunsung



Series: League of Legends - Varus [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Choking, Gags, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, May have a sequel if i'm not lazy, Popsicles, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyunsung/pseuds/Jyunsung
Summary: Popsicles are sexy, period.





	A Fine Day in the Park

Varus swore, cursing himself for letting the humans out of his body. Especially this one, licking and sucking at the blueberry popsicle in a manner they both knew turned Varus on.

It was a hot sunny day, some time after Varus granted the humans freedom by finding a poor soul to consume and manifest inside. He retained his handsome looks, thank god. Anyways, his thoughts were cut off by the sun was beating down on his back, droplets of sweat forming. All he wanted was a popsicle, and for cooling down, not _this _...__

__His popsicle laid on the ground, tossed away, melting on the hot stones. Varus couldn’t care less, because there were more important things to care about, such as Kai sucking his own popsicle in such a naughty way that it ought to be banned, and his increasingly prominent erection. Yes, there certainly were more important things to care about. Varus caught Kai’s gaze, and he flushed more than should have been darkinly possible. But the human just smirked, his lips curving against the popsicle. Opening his mouth, he lidded his eyes, tilting his head back to reveal strings of saliva and popsicle juice connecting his upper and lower teeth, some spilling from his mouth and over those luscious lips. Varus swore and tried to keep his erection to himself, but that all went to shit when Kai decided to moan._ _

__Yes, a moan, that was what sent him over the edge, as he came in his pants, his hot cum adding to the temperature that was already building under his clothes. The sticky liquid ebbed along his thigh, and his face heated from shame._ _

__But Kai wasn’t done yet. Deciding that this apparently wasn’t enough, he moved closer, trapping Varus between the armrest of the hot bench and his own body, he licked the popsicle, pink tongue trailing the length of it. He made sure to duck his head, and whisper Varus’ name, and when he reached the top he took the whole thing in his mouth and ducked his head to swallow a large part of the popsicle in one go. Pulling off, he left a thick strand of saliva and blueberry juice leading from the popsicle to his lips, and as expected, Varus grabbed the popsicle, pointed ears perked up and erection hardening again. The Darkin swore, moving a hand to the back of Kai’s neck, caressing gently, then wham - he shoved the popsicle deep down Kai’s throat and at the same time pushed his naughty human’s neck forward, forcing him to deepthroat the icy dessert with nowhere else to go. Pleasure filled Varus, and his elf ears shot downwards with arousal. Three long seconds passed before Varus let go, and tears blossomed in Kai’s eyes, his breath rugged and uneven, face flushed as he looked up at Varus with lust. His tears mingled with his saliva, sweat, and the tangy blueberry juice, dripping off his tilted chin as he waited like a pet for more._ _

__Varus stood, thrusting the popsicle back into Kai’s mouth as a gag before tugging him upwards and whispering in his ear, delighting in the way Kai’s crotch throbbed at his words; white staining the front of the human’s own jeans after Varus palmed him twice._ _

__“You’re so gonna get it when we go back home.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a drabble. I hope I don't write things like this in the future but that's a baseless hope.


End file.
